DéjaVu and Bad Clichés
by Che1sea
Summary: OneShot, ST


**A/N:** Yes a Tanis/Squib fic, well actually a one-shot, same difference. I know the C/S shippers over at the forum are ready to shot me, stab me with a spork and call me a traitor, but bare with me. Give a girl some creative license, won't you? If it chases away the nightmares for you, you can imagine Tanis is Cody or Squib is Cameron. The only other option would be to close this window right away and read Run, Cody, Run! and/or No Glory in the Gun. But for those who are strong enough to endure this torture please R&R.

You people are so brave! ;)

Ahem… Now onto the story.

Déja-Vu and Bad Clichés 

_I tossed and turned all night_

_'Cause I, 'cause I was looking for, for an ending_

**_-_I'm Shakin', Rooney **

Slowly he opened the workout room door and slipped in. His eyes taking in the equipment and the boxing ring. The gym was quiet and empty except for the noise of a single girl on the treadmill. Upon seeing the brunette he took a deep breath and shuffled towards her.

"Thought you weren't going too show." She muttered, glancing slightly to her wrist as she hopped off the bike.

"I'm only a few minutes late." He explained defensively

"Either the gears in your head or your watch are wound up too tight." She grabbed his right wrist and examined his watch. "I thought so."

"Alright, so I'm a little more then a few minutes late. Forgive me."

"Why so you can do it again?" Tanis scoffed. He caught the hint of sadness in her voice and watched as she walked past him, moving towards another piece of gym equipment.

"Just hear me out for two seconds."

"Fine. Two seconds."

"Will you give me a second chance?" He gulped making his way closer to her.

"What, Squib? What in the world could the magnificent Squib Furlong need a second chance from me for?" Her eyes narrowed and he heaved a heavy sigh

"Well remember a few months ago when you were giving me those punching lessons-" He broke off

"Aww, did mean ol' Cam-Cam bully you again?" She smirked as Squib flinched at the sound of his best friend's pet name.

"Uh, no, uh, Cam-Cam?" Squib gave her a puzzling look and she burst into a fit of laughter.

"I've been watching one too many episodes of The Flintstones." She admitted

"You know what, forget I ever said anything about punching, I need advice."

"Advice?" She asked skeptically. She shrugged and sauntered to the boxing ring. Self-consciously she let herself sit cross-legged on the mat.

"Girl advice, see I really like this girl but I need well advice." He stated, following her like a sad puppy dog into the ring and plopping himself down next to her.

"Girl advice." She mused as she tucked a brown lock of hair behind her ear. "Seems awfully cliché."

"Cliché? Someone's been boxing a little too much." She shot him a glare and scrambled to her feet, resting her hands firmly on her hips.

"You know what? This is stupid, I don't even know why I agreed to do this. Whatever this is. I'm leaving tomorrow I should be out with Adena and Cody."

Because he's incredibly hot and you're very much attracted to him No I'm not! So you admit he's hot? 

"Shut up!" She growled, not realizing she had just spoken out loud.

"I, uh, didn't say anything." He said quietly and she blushed intensively.

"I don't care." Yes, Tanis McTaggart was quick at gaining her composure

"Uh huh, maybe we should go back to me asking for that second chance."

"It's more like your third or fourth chance by now. At least I think so, I still have no idea what you want a second chance for." Her body shifted slightly as he got up and made his way closer to her. "What are you doing?" She asked, stumbling awkwardly backwards, almost losing her balance.

"This." He leaned over and kissed her. His tongue slipped over hers as he greedily took in her taste. Her mind was racing as instinct took over. Her hands flew around his torso as his made their way around her waist. Softly she pulled her lips away, resting her head in the crook of his neck. Her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Major déja-vu." She whispered lightly.

"Except this time I _do_ think of you _that _way." He pointed out

"You better. No one messes with-"

"-Tanis McTaggart. Yeah, yeah, the whole black eye thing kind of taught me that." He smirked

Tanis gave him a withering smile and at an even pace his lips met hers as they kissed in a rhythmic tune.

"Cody's going to kill me." She cried, breaking away quickly.

"You probably stand more of a chance than you think. I'm not so sure she can punch so well."

"I can take her down easily." Her face stiffened but soon softened. "She's my best friend, Squib, she really cares about you."

"You know, Cam-Cam cares a lot about you too." He sighed, running his hand nervously through his hair

"Well, I don't love him." She paused to look at him. His gaze was fixed on the ceiling above them but occasionally drifted to her.

"And you love me?" He asked bluntly, which caught her completely off guard.

"I don't know. I mean, sure I get butterflies in my stomach when I see you and get insanely jealous when I see you with Cody. And even though I know you're saying something incredibly stupid I can't help but think it's the smartest thing anyone's ever said. And when I close my eyes you're just, um, there. I swear to God, if you utter any of that to _anyone_ I'll _gnaw_ your head off. "

"Oh. I always thought it was called sexual tension."

"No, you dolt, I'm pretty sure it's called love."

"That would explain _a lot_" He raised his eyebrow suggestively causing her to slap his arm playfully. He caught a hold of her and brought her down with him onto the floor. Gently he rolled on top of her, his hands planted on either side of her shoulders.

"So wrong." She mumbled as his nose grazed the top of her lip

"But it feels so right."

"Major cliché alert."

- - -

Tanis woke up the next morning tangled in her covers. Drowsily she opened her eyes, the sun's rays hitting her optics. She turned to her side groaning loudly.

"Adena, turn off the lights." She groaned, swatting the air mindlessly.

"Someone was out late last night." Even though her eyes were closed Tanis knew her roommate was smirking. "I guess things with Squib went a little too well, eh? I totally knew you were in love with him."

"No, what, huh?" She jumbled to the floor, the covers falling with her.

"You okay?" Adena laughed, helping her friend up

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ugh, what day is it?"

"Saturday. Oh my God, it's Saturday. No it can't be Saturday!" The curly haired girl cried

"So it's Saturday, what's wrong with Saturday?"

"Oh Tanis, you don't remember? You leave to Byrne Academy in like two hours." Adena looked completely disheveled as she motioned to the two suitcases in the corner.

"Damn, I forgot about that. I have to go get dressed." Without saying anything else she ran into the bathroom, desperately getting ready to leave. Her mind was filled with last night's 'events' and her soon _permanent _departure from Cascadia. After prepping herself up she strolled out of the bathroom to find Cameron, Cody and Adena waiting for her. "Oh hey, guys."

"Tanis, do you really have to leave? I mean Byrne only has one star over Cascadia." Adena pleaded, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"I don't want to go, but I told you how my mom feels about all of this. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and besides it's not like we'll never see each other again. Byrne is only one province away." Tanis reasoned but Adena wouldn't hear it.

"But we'll _never _be roommates again!"

"Adena." Cody hushed, tearing her away from Tanis.

"Besides, you'll probably be joining me in like a month or two." She comforted but Adena just frowned.

"We'll miss you, Tan. Want me to bring your luggage outside or something?" Cameron offered

"I can help too." Cody nodded

"No, it's alright. You two have practice and Cody you need to work on your portfolio for Aroncha. I should just leave."

"Cody's portfolio is almost done and I'm sure Gunns wouldn't mind if we skipped one practice." Cameron explained but Tanis shook her head.

"Honestly, I just want to go." She grabbed her suitcases and dragged them out of her room leaving her friends shell-shocked and oblivious to her sudden change in attitude.

She hid in one of the open classrooms as her friends left for practice, she waited there until she was sure the hallways were completely empty. She furiously kicked open the locker door and stepped out. Tanis gazed around the school and desperately slunk onto the floor, her knees curled to her chin as she rested her back on one of her suitcases.

"I thought I had missed you." She head a familiar voice say, she looked up and saw Squib gazing down at her. She brushed a fighting tear from her eye and got up.

"Well my cab doesn't come for another 10 minutes."

"So you just thought you'd stay in a corner?"

"Pretty much."

"So you're really leaving then?"

"Yeah, did you think I was lying?"

"No, I just didn't think you were serious."

"Well I was and now I have to go. Bye, Furlong." She took a hold of her belongings and gripped them tightly in the palms of her hands. She kept her stare on her shoes as she made her way for the door. He admired the way her brown hair swished back and forth as she walked, the way her hips swayed and how pretty looked with tear stained eyes.

"Tanis!" He called out, rushing towards her before she pushed the door open.

"I have to go."

"But, but, I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too, but I just, I have to go."

"You'll come visit every now and then, right?"

"You bet." She turned to face him and let her lips brush lightly across his cheek. "See you at Wimbledon?" She smiled

"Yeah. Wimbledon."

**A/N: **What a brave trooper to have stuck 'till the end. Well this is the part where I fall to my knees and beg you to review. Even if you just review telling me it was crap at least I know you read it. Thanks in advance.


End file.
